Soulmates
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: 10 drabbles about Pogue and Kate done as and Ipod Shuffle Challenge. Please read and review. Rated for mild use of curse words.


**I did this as part of the Ipod shuffle challenge. The paring is Pogue and Kate because I think that their awesome together, and that people should be nicer to Kate. So enjoy:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sadly. **

**

* * *

**

**I've Just Seen a Face-Across the Universe version.**

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Even prettier than Jamie Williams in 6th grade. Kate Tunney was the new girl from New York City. She had the most stunning eyes. I'd never seen anything like them. Dark Brown. But never a brown I'd ever seen. Kate also had this smooth flawless skin. She seemed perfect. "Someone's smitten." Reid said giving me a nudge in the ribs. But I didn't care. Kate was the only girl I'd ever be caught staring at.

Better of Alone- Katherine McPhee

"Pogue is better off alone, than with Kate. She's such a bitch." I heard the girl tell her friend. Is that really what people think? I know I can be a bitch at times but I'm not a complete and total bitch. Oh hell, who I am kidding. I am a bitch. Some who doesn't deserve to be with Pogue. I'm the one who should be alone. Not Pogue. Pogue needs someone who'll treat him better. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my waist, turning I saw Pogue. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. Pulling back so just our foreheads were touching he whispered "I love you", and I smiled. Maybe I don't deserve to be alone.

Walk this way-Aerosmith

She loved me in her own way. Not a way familiar to most people. She didn't try to get me dress differently because she wanted to change me. She did it to show me there's more to clothing than jeans, wife beaters and leather jackets. It was her way of expanding my horizons in the fashion world. Her way of showing me she loved me.

**Breathe Today-Flyleaf**

Pogue saved me. Maybe not in the traditional way, but he saved me all the same. My parents are so suffocating. Always trying to get me to be the perfect daughter. Always to be the best dressed. Pogue got me out of that thought. I no longer feel like I can't breathe, or that I always have to be dress perfectly. Pogue doesn't care. He loves me the same in my prettiest dress, or an old hoodie and sweatpants. Though he did prefer the latter.

So Small- Carrie Underwood

I was completely wrong. I had worried for 2 years about telling Kate that I was a witch. When it turns out she doesn't care. Sure she was a little apprehensive to begin with, but then again who won't be. Then she decided it doesn't matter. That she loved me and that was enough for her. When I told her I'd been afraid of her reactions, she just laughed and told me to stop making a mountain out of a grain of salt. I just smiled and kissed her.

Soulmate- Natasha Bedingfield

Everyone thought Kate was completely wrong for me. They were the one's wrong though. She was perfect for me. She just knew me, knew how to love me and comfort me without being told. And, isn't that what everyone wants in life? Why should I listen to what everyone else say? Kate was my soulmate, and that what everyone wants to find. That one person who knows them better than they know their selves. I just found mine quicker than everyone else.

I am the Walrus- The Beatles

Kate's favorite song is 'I am a Walrus' by the Beatles and I have no clue why. The song makes absolutely no sense but she loves it anyway. It kind of reminds me of her in a way. Crazy, insane, and never really making any sense but fun to listen to, all the same. Maybe that's why its know my favorite song too.

I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy

"Just ignore them." He whispers in my ear, giving me quick kiss on the cheek and then going to his next class. I walked into the classroom and quickly sat down in my seat. I could feel everyone staring at the scars that the curse Chase put on my left. Self-consciously I pulled my hoodie tighter around me. Its hard to ignore them like Pogue said to do, but I do. Then somewhere in between the professor talking about World War 1 and World War 2 I realized it didn't matter. I should and wouldn't care about what everyone else said about me. Walking about into the hallway after class I saw Pogue waiting for me. I quickly told him about my revelation. He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me down the hallway to lunch.

**Four becomes One- Hawthorne Heights**

Dating Pogue is kind of like dating Reid, Tyler and Caleb also. The four of them were like a joint package. You can't get one without the others. But that's okay. At first I hated it, but now I love it. Caleb's like the overprotective older brother. Tyler's my little brother. The one I can give advise to about girls. And Reid… his like my crazy best friend. He can be a jerk at time, but her always knows how to cheer a girl up. Yeah, I won't take Pogue any other way. They're my boys and I love all of them.

Damn Regret- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I looked down at Kate who was lying in my arms; I gently kissed her neck and ask her what's wrong. "Just thinking about my parents, and my childhood. How it made me who I am today." She replied. I knew Kate didn't have a good childhood and not an enjoyable one either. "Don't regret it. I'll always be here, and I'm not letting go ever. I love you, rocky past and all." She just smiled.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think about it. **

**Thanks,**

**.love**


End file.
